


A Matter of Time

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really didn't know."</p>
<p>"To be fair, you never said anything, and I don't have werewolf powers like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

Stiles hadn’t expected this. Now, to be fair, he hardly ever expected anything when it came to Derek, because Derek usually wasn’t interested in showing up unless someone was in danger or there was an opportunity for him to loom in the corner and look sexy. So, yeah, having Derek grab his arm and yank Stiles back into his ridiculous body and then wrap himself around Stiles like it was all he’d wanted all along? Stiles was waiting for someone to jump out with cameras and derisive laughter.

He wracked his brain for anything that was different today than most of the other days. A rogue omega nearly ripped Stiles’ skin off of his ribs, but it wasn’t the first time that had happened, not when omegas all over the country heard of True Alpha Scott McCall came around wanting to be pack. Said omega also tried to use Stiles as a bargaining chip once she figured out that the human was of value to Scott, saying that she would rip his throat out with her teeth if Scott didn’t let her join. 

“Real original, but I’m afraid that line’s taken,” Stiles had rasped and all she’d had time to do was growl before Derek was on them, removing Stiles from her grip almost gently before giving her a kick to the stomach that sent her flying into the trees out of sight. Scott had followed her, and the next thing Stiles knew about her, she’d fled the territory with the promise of spreading the word that the McCall pack was just fine, thank you, and new members weren’t needed or wanted.

They made it all the way back to Derek’s loft, where they usually convened after incidents like this. Stiles wasn’t sure how it happened, but suddenly everyone was gone and he was left standing in the middle of the loft with Derek with only a few feet of space between them and Derek looking somehow smugly satisfied and content. Stiles cleared his throat and made to leave, muttering something about needing a shower, and that was when he was suddenly a part of a hug involving him and Derek. Just him and Derek, no one else, alone, and Stiles was aware that his heart was beating painfully fast and even more aware of the way Derek was chuckling softly into his hair.

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to laugh at the person you’re hugging,” he grumbled somewhere in the vicinity of Derek’s ear, which his nose was pressed under in a way that he was pretty sure was some sort of scent-zone for werewolves. “It cancels out the niceness of the hug.”

Derek started laughing harder and just maneuvered Stiles so that he could push him back onto his couch and let his entire body just flop down on top of him. Stiles huffed out a breath, shifting to try to escape, but Derek was still holding onto him and now he was leaning up and grinning down at Stiles like he’d been doing more lately, in that way that made Stiles’ heart stutter because he didn’t know what that expression meant yet. The warmth there was still too new. 

“You have no idea, do you?” Derek’s mouth settled into a soft curve with the barest hint of teeth when he curled his tongue to wet his bottom lip, and Stiles hated how quickly his eyes caught that tiny motion. He forced himself to look back up when Derek’s body vibrated against his in another silent laugh, and really, Derek should really get off because he was doing things to Stiles and if he wasn’t careful then he would suddenly be dealing with a person who had been repressing feelings about him for years. Stiles had promised himself that he wouldn’t ever let anything come of those feelings a long time ago.

But Derek was pressing his forehead to Stiles’ and his hands were slipping under Stiles’ shirt to pull him closer, and Stiles couldn’t help the little choked noise that came out when Derek’s fingers slipped over his stomach to curl over his heart. “No idea about what?” he managed to ask, voice only a little shaky. He blamed that on the fact that Derek now had his face settled into his neck so that his lips brushed over Stiles’ racing pulse.

And, okay, it was impossible to interpret Derek pressing his mouth Stiles’ jaw as anything else but what it couldn’t be. He closed his eyes, caught between letting himself touch Derek as gently as he was touching him or pushing Derek away and fleeing the loft and never showing his face in Beacon Hills ever again. 

He wasn’t used to this Derek, this Derek that stood close enough for his shoulder to brush Stiles, this Derek that seemed to go out of his way to sit next to Stiles on pack movie nights, even when there wasn’t really space, so that Stiles would wind up practically in his lap by the end of a night trying to find a way for them both to exist so close like that. Stiles was still waiting for the Derek that used to use anger as an anchor, the one that would push Stiles against walls to make a point and bore holes into Stiles’ head when he wasn’t being as helpful as he could be.

So Stiles really couldn’t be blamed for the squeak that got caught in his throat when Derek slotted his mouth over Stiles’, or for how when he finally let his hands wander like they wanted, he ended up holding Derek to him like he might shatter if Stiles let his touch grow any harder.

When he had to pull back, had to breathe, he opened his eyes to see Derek staring at him with something teasing in his eyes. “You really didn’t know,” he murmured, nudging Stiles’ nose with his own.

“To be fair, you never said anything.” Stiles cleared his throat when the words came out sounding breathless. “And I don’t have the werewolf power of knowing what people feel around me. I usually just assume it’s either reluctant love or severe annoyance, because there isn’t a lot of in between when it comes to me.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow, his lips curling into an amused smile that made Stiles’ heart jump under the hand Derek had pressed over it. “C’mon, Stiles,” he said playfully. “You’re supposed to be the smart one. What did you think all the touching was for?”

“I was trying not to think about it,” Stiles answered honestly. “I didn’t want to think it was what I wanted it to be and have it be something completely different, like marking the human as territory or whatever.”

“Well I mean, if that was the case, it’d be Scott touching you, not me,” Derek pointed out, curving a hand around Stiles’ neck and leaning down to kiss him again like he couldn’t help it. “He is the alpha, after all.”

Stiles closed his eyes instead of answering, leaning up to catch Derek’s mouth again. He let his fingers press in a little harder, let himself pull Derek’s hair just a little. The groan he got in return changed the situation entirely, and while it was still achingly sweet, there was a charge of something else around them now, a promise. Stiles kind of wanted to chase it. 

From the way Derek tugged on Stiles’ bottom lip with his teeth, it seemed that he wanted that as well.


End file.
